The present invention relates to a wiper blade and a wiper for a vehicle.
A known wiper blade in the prior art is formed to have a decreased height by coupling a wiper strip (rubber blade) to a support frame that combines leaf spring backings (flat main rods), which are made of a resilient material, without using a lever assembly that couples a plurality of levers in a direction intersecting a wiped surface (refer to, for example, Japanese National Phase Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-531663).
In the above-described wiper blade, the support frame, which holds the backing and a base portion of the wiper strip, is formed by a single member that extends over the entire length of the wiper blade in its longitudinal direction. Thus, a coupling member coupled to a wiper arm is further stacked on and fixed to the support frame. This increases the height of the wiper blade.